The Real Meaning of Bestfriend
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Inuyasha dkk sudah menjalani perjalanan jauh untuk membawa Kaname kembali ke dunianya. Tapi disuatu hari, Inuyasha menghilang! Dan setelah ditemukan, sebuah kabar mengagetkan diterima. Apa reaksi Kaname? Inspirated by InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask


Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam pembuatan fic ini. Jadi, saya mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**The Real Meaning of Bestfriend © Kikyo Sacerdotisa**

**Rated: T (Teen)**

**Genre: Drama & Friendship**

**Setting:**

**a. Time: Feudal Era/Modern Japan**

**b. Place: Densuke's house, Secret Cave, Tsuzumi Village/Kaname's School**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **(Life is simple XD)

"_Inuyasha dkk sudah menjalani perjalanan jauh untuk membawa Kaname kembali ke dunianya. Tapi disuatu hari, Inuyasha menghilang! Dan setelah ditemukan, sebuah kabar mengagetkan diterima. Apa reaksi Kaname?"_

**The Real Meaning of Bestfriend**

**By: Kikyo Sacerdotisa**

Pagi yang indah di Tsuzumi Village menandakan hari yang baru siap dijalani. Seperti kata pepatah: 'Hari baru, semangat baru'. Dan warga di Tsuzumi Village kembali menjalankan aktivitas harian mereka.

Di suatu rumah kecil, seorang gadis bernama Kururugi Kaname sedang menatap indahnya pagi melalui jendela sebuah kamar. Setelah 5 menit menikmati indahnya pagi, akhirnya gadis berambut pendek ini berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, tampak teman-temannya sedang berbincang dengan Densuke, pemilik rumah kecil ini. Mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Kaname langsung menyambut gadis ini dengan senyuman dan sapaan hangat.

"Selamat pagi, nona Kaname," sapa Miroku dengan nada genitnya. Kaname hanya tertawa kecil,

"Selamat pagi!" jawab yang bersangkutan dengan semangat seperti biasa. Gadis itu duduk disebelah Kagome dan maraih secangkir teh hangat yang telah disediakan Densuke di atas meja, "Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya Kaname sambil meminum teh-nya.

"Kami semua baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Kaname?" tanya Kagome dan bertanya balik.

"Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini!" sahut Kaname riang.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Densuke sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin karena hari ini cuacanya cerah," Kaname kembali meminum teh-nya. Yang lain hanya tertawa, kecuali Sango.

Ya, gadis pembunuh siluman ini merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia memperhatikan teman-temannya satu persatu dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa, Sango?" tanya Miroku yang menyadari keanehan Sango hari ini. Pendeta itu juga merasa aneh diberi tatapan seperti itu dari seorang Sango.

"..." yang ditanya tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Tetap memandangi teman-temannya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Sango?" tanya Miroku lagi —mulai merasa gelisah dengan sikap mencurigakan Sango.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini..." Kagome juga mulai khawatir.

Sango tiba-tiba menggebrak meja—membuat yang lain tersentak kaget, "Dimana Inuyasha?" tanya Sango dengan nada tinggi. Kontan teman-temannya serta Densuke memandang sekitar. Benar, makhluk setangah siluman itu memang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan.

"Kau benar! Dimana dia?" sahut Kagome yang makin panik. Sedangkan tatapan Sango terhadap teman-temannya semakin tajam,

"Barukah kalian menyadarinya? Bahwa kita berbincang tanpa Inuyasha? Dimana perhatian kalian sebagai sahabat?" ledak Sango yang kelihatannya juga panik. Kaname dan yang lain langsung terdiam, tak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Sango memang orang bisa dibilang tipe orang yang sensitif, jadi bukan hal yang langka lagi kalau gadis ini tiba-tiba meledak. Apalagi menyinggung masalah sahabat dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

'Dimana Inuyasha?' sebuah pertanyaan simple yang keluar dari mulut Sango. Yang terdiri dari 2 kata. Sangat simple. Tapi sayang, jawabannya tidaklah sesimple pertanyaannya.

Tidak sesimple pertanyaannya? Ya. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari ekspresi mereka ysng berusaha mencari jawaban dalam diam, tidak melontarkan kata-kata dengan harapan dapat meenemukan sebuah petunjuk.

Tiba-tiba, Kaname teringat akan sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam, tepatnya disaat semua orang tertidur lelap...

**Flashback**

_Malam itu, Kaname yang sulit tidur sedang menatap langit-langit rumah. Sudah bisa ditebak, gadis ini sangat merindukan rumahnya. Lama ia menatap langit-langit rumah sampai suara seseorang memecahkan keheningan dan menarik perhatiannya..._

"_Apa lagi maumu, hah? Apakah kau belum puas menyiksa semua orang?" sahut orang itu. Kaname bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merjalan ke arah dinding—berusaha mengenali suara tersebut. Ya, itu adalah suara Inuyasha, Kaname dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya. Tapi, siapa lawan bicaranya di larut malam seperti ini?_

"_Fufufu Inuyasha, kau tetap tidak berubah ya, rival kesayanganku?" ucap seseorang lagi._

"_Naraku..." geram Inuyasha. Sedangkan Kaname masih mendengarkan._

"_Naraku? Bukankah orang itu..." gumam Kaname yang terus memasang telinganya—ingin mendengar percakapan tersebut lebih dalam._

"_Apa urusanmu datang kesini?" ancam Inuyasha yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan pedang Tetsusaiga-nya._

"_Wow, santai saja, rival. Kedatanganku kali ini baik," ucap Naraku lembut. Kaname semakin serius mendengarkan._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inuyasha._

"_Aku tahu kau disini untuk membawa seorang gadis pulang ke dunianya. Benar 'kan?" tanya Naraku balik dengan seringai khas-nya._

"_Ya," jawab Inuyasha singkat._

"_Nah, kedatanganku kali ini adalah untuk meringankan bebanmu," ucap Naraku. Inuyasha menatapnya tajam, "Aku akan mengembalikan gadis itu ke tempat asalnya, tapi dengan satu syarat," lanjut Naraku._

"_Satu syarat?" Inuyasha menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Ikutlah dalam acara makan malamku dengan tujuan mengakhiri semua pertarungan bodoh ini. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai perwakilan dari teman-temanmu," jelas Naraku. Kaname hampir terpekik mendengarnya—berharap Inuyasha akan menolak tawaran dari Naraku._

_Sedangkan Inuyasha hanya terdiam, memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya. Terlihat Kaname merasa was-was dan Naraku menanti jawabannya dengan sabar. Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Inuyasha pun menjawab, "...Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu."_

_Jleb!_

_Kaname merasakan sebuah panah besar menancap dihatinya. Ia tak menyangka Inuyasha dengan mudah menerima tawaran Naraku yang menurut teman-temannya adalah siluman yang paling berbahaya di Feudal Era. Bahkan Inuyasha sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Naraku adalah 'siluman dari segala siluman', tapi sekarang apa? Dan hal itu dilakukan Inuyasha hanya dengan harapan supaya Kaname dapat kembali ke Modern Japan? Sungguh dramatis. Pikir Kaname._

_Kaname mulai meneteskan air matanya, menangis dalam diam..._

"_Jawaban bagus. Sekarang, ikutlah denganku," ajak Naraku yang mulai berjalan, diikuti dengan Inuyasha dibelakangnya. Kaname memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari jendela, ia dapat melihat wajah Inuyasha yang terlihat sedikit sedih dan menundukkan wajahnya—menitikkan setetes air matanya..._

"_Inuyasha!" panggil Kaname yang langsung berlari keluar. Tapi sayang, saat ia sampai di luar, tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat._

_Kaname kembali meneteskan air matanya dan terduduk di atas rumput. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Inuyasha? Bagaimana jika semua omongan Naraku hanyalah omong kosong? Hanya Naraku dan Tuhan yang mengetahui jawabannya._

_Kaname tetap menangis sampai sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dan semuanya mulai... gelap._

**End of Flashback**

"Jangan-jangan..." geram Kaname sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Yang lain langsung menoleh padanya,

"Jangan-jangan apa, Kaname? Katakan pada kami kalau kau tahu sesuatu!" bentak Shippo yang tidak biasa.

Kaname mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jika Naraku hanya mengajak Inuyasha untuk makan malam, kenapa sampai saat ini Inuyasha belum kembali juga? Hm, pertanyaan bagus.

"Tidak salah lagi, kita harus temukan Naraku!" sahut Kaname. Yang lain kembali tersentak,

"Na-Naraku? Kau gila?" bentak Sango.

"Aku yakin, Inuyasha pasti bersama Naraku! Jika kalian tidak mau ikut, biar aku yang pergi sendirian!" ancam Kaname. Bagaimana pun juga, yang akan dihadapi adalah Naraku. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sango dan yang lain akan membiarkan Kaname pergi sendirian. Jika Kaname pergi sendiri, pasti akan ada korban baru. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kagome pada Inuyasha: 'Sekuat apapun dirimu, itu akan tetap berbahaya jika kau pergi sendirian!'

Baru saja Kaname melangkahkan kakinya, gerakannya langsung dihentikan oleh Sango,

"Aku ikut denganmu," ucapnya. Kaname hanya tersenyum lembut. Ini semua demi sahabat. Tidak peduli sebesar apapun resikonya, sahabat tetaplah yang utama. Hanya prinsip itu yang ada dipikiran Kaname saat ini. Terlihat Kagome, Shippo, dan Miroku menganggukkan kepala mereka—pertanda bahwa mereka juga ikut.

"Densuke, kami izin pergi dulu ya. Tolong doakan kami supaya selamat menyelamatkan Inuyasha," pamit Sango sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

'Ya, aku akan mendoakan kalian. Hati-hati," pesan Densuke. Kaname dan yang lain langsung berangkat.

~xxxOoOoOxxx~

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Shippo.

"Ikuti aku," kata Kaname yang berlari—diikuti oleh yang lainnya menuju sebuah gua rahasia di desa itu.

Setibanya di depan gua, Kaname berhenti, "Bersiap-siaplah," perintahnya. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, dan Miroku mulai bersiap-siap, dan mereka pun berjalan masuk...

"Wah, wah, wah... ada tamu tambahan ternyata," kata Naraku yang menyambut mereka dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau pasti Naraku!" tebak Kaname sambil menunjuk pria berambut panjang itu.

"Hebat juga kau, bocah! Kau langsung mengenaliku!" Naraku tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Kaname.

"Mana janjimu pada Inuyasha yang akan mengembalikanku saat dia menerima tawaranmu? Sudahlah Naraku, aku tahu semuanya!" jelas Kaname yang merasa emosinya telah terkuras habis. Kagome dan yang lainnya hanya menatap Kaname dengan tatapan 'What-are-you-talking-about?'

"Jadi, kau tahu semuanya? Pantas saja aku merasa ada orang yang menguping pembicaraanku dengan Inuyasha tadi malam, rupanya kau tidak bisa diremehkan!" bentak Naraku, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat mental Kaname jatuh sedikitpun.

"Tentu aku tahu semuanya! Sekarang, dimana Inuyasha?" tanya Kaname.

"Dia ada disana, bersama Kanna dan Kagura. Dan kalian datang tepat waktu," jawab Naraku sambil menunjuk arah belakangnya. Kaname langsung berlari sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Kagome dan yang lainnya yang kebingungan, "Kalian masih bisa melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku mengadakan upacara pemakaman khusus untuk makhluk setengah siluman itu," lanjut Naraku yang memberi penekanan pada kata 'pemakaman'.

Jleb!

Kaname merasakan panah kedua menancap dihatinya. Mati? Inuyasha mati dengan semudah itu? Kaname berhenti berlari dan menatapnya tajam,

"Pemakaman? Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Kagome yang angkat bicara.

"Dia sudah mati ditanganku. Hahahaha!" tawa Naraku yang membuat mereka terkejut. Benarkah hal itu? Inuyasha telah pergi?

"Tolong katakan hal itu tidak benar!" sahut Kaname.

"Silahkan kalian lihat sendiri," ucap Naraku yang langsung berjalan pergi. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, dan Miroku telah berlari duluan, meninggalkan Kaname yang mulai menangis,

"Ini semua salahku..." gumamnya sambil berjalan menyusul teman-temannya.

~xxxOoOoOxxx~

"Inuyasha!" panggil Kagome. Terlihat Kanna dan Kagura berada disekitar tubuh Inuyasha yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Heh, ternyata mereka sudah datang. Ayo Kanna, kita pergi saja," perintah Kagura yang langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan Kanna.

"Hey, tunggu dulu pengecut! Kembali kalian!" bentak Miroku. Tapi yang dimaksud tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Sayang sekali.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, bangun! Buka matamu!" sahut Kagome sambil mengguncang tubuh Inuyasha. Tapi, pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Inuyasha..." Sango mulai memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya. Begitu juga dengan Shippo dan Miroku.

"Ini semua salahku," Kaname berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menangis.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kagome sambil menatap Kaname.

"Jika bukan karena kedatanganku, hal ini tidak akan terjadi, Kagome!" Kaname menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Kagome tertunduk.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kaname. Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Sango lalu memeluk Kaname lembut dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi Inuyasha menerima tawaran Naraku hanya dengan harapan dapat mengembalikanku! Dan ternyata semua perkataan Naraku itu hanyalah omong kosong dan inilah yang terjadi!" jelas Kaname.

"..." mereka semua terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil meratapi nasib Inuyasha. Kaname melepaskan pelukannya dari Sango dan berjalan ke arah Inuyasha dan Kagome,

"Kagome, kau menyayanginya kan?" tanya Kaname dan menatap Kagome lembut.

"Ya, sangat..." jawab Kagome. Kaname menghela napas,

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menghidupkannya kembali," ucap Kaname sambil memegang tangan Inuyasha, "Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan Shikigami," lanjutnya. Kagome hanya terdiam, "Tapi, jika aku menghidupkannya dengan Shikigami, itu berarti kalian akan melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya," Kaname kembali menitikkan air matanya. Kagome tersentak dan mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh,

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak bisa mengorbankan nyawamu! Kami disini untuk membawamu pulang, dan jika kau mati disini, kami akan kembali dengan tangan kosong dan misi gagal!" bentak Kagome, sedangkan Kaname kembali menangis,

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Kaname! Berpikirlah dengan jernih!" bentak Kagome lagi. Sesaat setelah Kagome berkata seperti itu, sebuah cahaya putih muncul dihadapan mereka dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang tidak lain adalah...

...Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" tanya Kagome. Kaname hanya menatap miko cantik itu dengan pandangan yang tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Inuyasha?" Kikyo berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan Inuyasha yang seakan-akan sedang tertidur lelap. Tapi tidakkah kau meyadari bahwa jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak? Kau tahu akan hal itu.

Kikyo tetap memperhatikan Inuyasha dengan tatapan lembut, "Tenang saja, akulah yang akan menghidupkannya kembali," ucap Kikyo sambil memegang tangan Inuyasha. Lalu dari tangan Kikyo, muncul cahaya putih yang sangat terang, saking terangnya sehingga membuat yang lain menutup mata mereka.

~xxxOoOoOxxx~

Cahaya terang itu kini telah menghilang. Mereka menatap sekitar dan tidak melihat Kikyo lagi. Tapi, sesuatu mengagetkan mereka. Inuyasha sedang duduk didekat sebuah batu sambil memegangi kepalanya dan bergumam seperti biasanya. Kagome dan yang lain langsung menghampiri Inuyasha dan menatapnya dengan heran,

"Inuyasha, kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagome yang masih tidak percaya.

"Syukurlah," ucap Sango dan Miroku bersamaan. Shippo lalu melompat ke atas kepala Inuyasha dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Hey, Shippo! Enyah dari kepalaku!" bentak Inuyasha. Yang lain tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang semuanya telah menjadi normal," kata Kaname yang kembali menitikkan air matanya. Bedanya, kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Sampai-sampai kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu demi Inuyasha," Miroku menatap Kaname lembut.

"Ini semua demi sahabat," ucap Kaname enteng. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Demi aku?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Iya, dia ingin mengorbankan nyawanya dengan melawan Naraku untuk menyelamatkanmu," jawab Kagome sedikit berbohong. Kagome tidak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bahwa Inuyasha telah mati dan Kaname ingin menghidupkannya kembali dengan Shikigami. Tidak bisa.

Sedangkan Inuyasha hanya terdiam. Betapa besarnya pengorbanan Kaname terhadap dirinya. Menyesal rasanya saat Inuyasha selalu mengatakan bahwa Kaname tidak berguna, merepotkan, atau apalah semacamnya. Kini, dia mengerti betapa berartinya sahabat, sampai harus mengorbankan nyawa.

"Maafkan aku, Kaname," ucap Inuyasha sambil tertunduk. Kaname hanya tersenyum lembut padanya,

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu bahwa kau menerima ajakan Naraku hanya untuk membawaku kembali," lagi, Kaname tersenyum lembut pada Inuyasha.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita harus lanjutkan perjalanan," Inuyasha bangkit berdiri, diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Hiks, i-iya!" respon Kaname sambil menangis kecil.

"Hey, jangan seperti anak kecil, Scardy-cat," ucap Inuyasha lalu memeluk Kaname lembut. Tentu Kagome tidak akan cemburu. Karena Kagome mengerti akan perasaan Kaname.

Kaname menghapus air matanya lalu memeluk Inuyasha balik, "Iya! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, dan Kagome bersiap-siap, dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Disisi lain, Kikyo melihat pemandangan itu dan tersenyum lembut dari surga...

~xxxOoOoOxxx~

"Kaname? Kaname, kau baik-baik saja?" kata seseorang yang mengagetkan Kaname. Orang itu adalah Kururugi Michiru, yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari Kaname.

"Ah? Ada apa kak?" tanya Kaname balik sambil menatap Michiru.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya khawatir karena tiba-tiba kau menangis," jelas Michiru. Kaname langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum,

"Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk," jawab Kaname berbohong. Padahal ia menangis karena memikirkan moment yang mengajarkannya hal yang paling berharga: Pengorbanan.

"Oh iya Kaname. Kita ada PR," kata Michiru sambil menunjuk papan tulis. Kaname langsung membaca tulisan yang ada di papan tulis,

"_Tolong jelaskan secara singkat bagaimana arti sahabat bagi masing-masing kalian._

_Kerjakan di sebuah kertas dan dikumpulkan paling lambat hari Senin depan."_

Kaname tersenyum lembut melihat pekerjaan rumah yang akan dikerjakannya itu,

'Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaan itu dengan mudah...' pikirnya, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

**Owari**

Yep, fic pertama saya di fandom InuYasha. Saya masih newbie di fandom ini, jadi maklumi saja ya! #plak

Fic pembalasan sebelum saya besok UN. Hahahaha *ketawa gaje*

Fic ini terinspirasi waktu saya main game InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask. Bagi yang belum tahu, Kaname ama Michiru itu cuma muncul di game ^w^

Yah, fic ini juga terinspirasi dari masalah saya sekarang. Saya lagi ada masalah ama 2 dari sahabat saya yang tiba-tiba cuek karena dapat teman baru. Tapi di fic ini malah menceritakan pengorbanan seorang sahabat~ lol XD

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Maaf kalau masalah itu, soalnya saya udah cape ngetiknnya. Dengan izin make laptop papa saya cuma buat ngetik seharian.

Dan maafkan saya juga tentang masalah ini. Disini Kaname saya buat cengeng amat *ditendang Kaname* XD

Jujur, saya gak tega ngebuat Inu-kun jadi korban di fic ini *sujud-sujud dikaki Inu-kun* Tapi cuma kondisi ini yang memungkinkan *disabet Tetsusaiga*

Akhir kata, cuma ini yang bisa saya berikan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Silahkan tinggalkan review, ya!

Oia, doakan saya juga semoga saya lulus UN. Amiinnn...

Insya Allah, waktu libur, saya bakalan usahain bikin fic baru ama update fic multichapter. Okeeehhh?

Bye-bye, Minna!

^ Kikyo Sacerdotisa ^


End file.
